State of Dreaming
by mimithenumberon
Summary: It's the calm before the storm and Ishida decides to voice a curiosity he'd had regarding Ichigo's Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō for some time, but when he finds himself in Ichigo's inner world face to face with Ichigo in Getsuga form...Other curiosities begin to surface. Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M (Ichigo's in Getsuga form) I hope you enjoy and please review! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Slight Bad Language **

**This was a request by_ Isame Kuroda_ and I'm so sorry it took so damn long to get it done...XD It was a little challenging trying to put those two together while keeping in mind the consequences of using this move...Well, I hope it's to your enjoyment and if u can please leave a review. It will only take a second and i will appreciate it greatly! XD ENJOY!**

**Also, I so NOT own Bleach or any of the characters! **

_**State of Dreaming **_

Ichigo plopped on the desk chair, his homework left unattended. Even since he took this Soul Reaper business his study took a serious blow. At first it was relatively easy to balance the two but then things got more and more fucked up and he ended up missing huge chunks of school time. Kon went in his place but...Well, the results spoke for themselves. And they weren't good.

He'd had a chance to ameliorate that problem in the past couple of months. When he defeated Aizen and ended the Winter Wars, at the steep price of his double identity, Ichigo was reverted back to his human state. It was funny...He remembered wanting nothing more than to be normal for the majority of his life but when he had the chance and his fervent wish was granted he felt empty. He yearned to rush out with his friends once more, knowing he was doing an important service even if most didn't know about it.

A few months as a simple teenager and his study was back up to date and he was getting great credentials but he didn't manage to crack more than a handful of smiles. Life seemed too tranquil, too mundane, boring even, without the thrill of being a Shinigami. It was like giving up a drug and succeeding in going clean but no matter how much time passed, his body would always feel that dull ache and hunger for the dark power.

And then his entire life changed once more. Suddenly he found himself in yet another tricky situation and when baited with the promise of his Soul Reaper ability back he bit and willingly walked into a trap like an idiot. Had he the option of going back and repeating that day...he would have done the exact same thing a second time. Why? Because he did get his Soul Reaper powers back and he was stronger than ever before. Because now he finally understood that no matter how hard the times got this was who he was and this is what he was always meant to be. Because he realized his deepest wish was not to be normal, but to protect those who were.

'What are you thinking of?' He snapped out of his little daydream to face his guest. Uryu was so quiet, sitting on the bed, he'd completely forgotten about him. A soft smile played on Ichigo's lips which only piqued the other's interest further.

'Nothing really. Just remembering the last couple of months.' Ishida was there to give him a helping hand with some of his study. They had a few days of rest, the calm before the storm so to speak, and while their Quincy and Shinigami personas were currently on hold, unfortunately the human sides of them still had school and upcoming exams. Saving the world didn't exam them from the tedious task of learning...

'Do you always get so easily distracted? Are you certain you didn't take a hit too many to the head?' Ichigo scoffed at Uryu, used to his cutting remarks by now. They didn't really have an edge to them and he knew under all that sharp, cool attitude Ishida had a heart of gold.

'Aren't you the one who called me a hardhead the other day? I think I can handle it.'

'I know you can.' Ichigo nearly missed the four small words and was silent for a moment, wondering if Ishida had really paid him a compliment. Was that even possible?...'We don't have time for this banter. You called me over because you're struggling with math not to reminisce.' The Quincy pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, ignoring Ichigo's questioning look.

'Yeah, you're right. I was just thinking of Aizen for a moment and my mind wandered. Sorry.' Uryu's demeanour calmed and his quickly flaring irritation relented.

'It's fine. That guy made quite a sensation after all.' Ichigo grinned. That was one way of putting it... 'Can I ask you something?' Ichigo raised an eyebrow. It was a rare thing for Ishida to ask for permission from him of all people, not to mention it was very rare for him to ask questions. He was a vigilant observer so he usually knew what was happening before it had time to happen.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'What was that technique you used to defeat Aizen?' Ishida wondered about this for a while actually but he dared not bring it up while Ichigo was on the verge of depression after losing his Shinigami abilities. Now however, he didn't think there was any barrier standing between him and his curiosity.

'Ah. You mean, Saigo no Getsuga Tensho right?' Ishida nodded. Ichigo was silent for a moment, pondering the question. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure himself. He understood the move itself, he felt it, but he wasn't sure if he could give an apt explanation through words. 'I'm not really sure how to put this but...it felt like raw power. It felt like I was power rather than I was using power. Does that make any sense?'

'I suppose...' It actually did, since Ishida experienced something very similar back when he went head to head against Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Back when he achieved the Quincy: Latzt Stil for a few moments. He understood what it was like to lose a necessary part of himself, better than Ichigo thought. He understood it because he went through the same thing himself for a while and he knew what it was like to have to wait on the side-line while watching his friends do things he couldn't anymore. He understood what it was like to feel powerless.

'You really are-'

A blink. That was all it took for everything to change. A split second. When Ishida opened his eyes again, panic overwhelmed all other feelings. He was standing in a bizarre place, most certainly not Kurosaki's room, alone and confused. He turned from side to side, his instincts taking over automatically.

He tried to summon his Quincy bow but he couldn't gather any spiritual energy...that was odd. Around him huge skyscrapers rose, some towering so high above him they seemed to literally scrape the clear skies. He glanced at the ground and was shocked to find it was just another one of the glass constructions but placed horizontally as opposed to its giant siblings. The place didn't make any logical sense...

'Do not worry Uryu Ishida, you are safe.' Ishida wasn't the type to be easily sneaked up on, especially when he was on high alert, but he hadn't felt the speaker's presence at all.

'Who are you? Where am I?' Keeping calm was vital, especially if the strange man clad in a cloak of dark shadows was lying and it would come to a fight, but he needed some answers and fast.

'One question at a time. Didn't your mommy teach you any manners?' The archer jumped back slightly. Another one managed to sneak up on him, this one coming from behind. He turned to look at the new possible threat and froze...

'Wh-What is this?' It was Ichigo. Or at least someone or something which perfectly mirrored Ichigo Kurosaki but his skin was bone white and so was his hair and Shinigami garbs. The only parts of him not bleached were the creature's crazed gold eyes. A Cheshire Cat grin stretched the thin lips from ear to ear and Ishida gulped audibly.

'I will start by telling you where you are right now and why your Quincy powers do not seem to work.' Uryu was listening to the older man but his eyes were focused on the Ichigo replica. He couldn't help feeling that if he turned his back to him it was as wise as turning his back to a Hollow. His instincts told him to remain vigilant and thread carefully. The creature seemed to find his agitated state amusing but he didn't make any sort of threatening gesture. Not yet.

'Ishida, you're inside Ichigo's inner world right now.' Uryu forgot about his instincts. He forgot about the smirking clone. He forgot everything except what the stranger had just said.

'Wh-What?! That's not possible...How can I be in Ichigo's inner world?!' Another smirk from the creature and the other presence shot him a warning glance.

'It is possible. You standing here is proof. I am Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakudo and that's-'

'Ichigo's inner Hollow and the creature which will one day take over his body. Nice to meet you.' Ishida turned his head from one speaker to the other feeling like his legs would give way any second now...How was it possible to be inside a part of Ichigo's soul, having a conversation with a Zanpakudo and a Hollow? If this wasn't a nightmare then he didn't know what was...

'We brought you here but first you must understand that the you who is standing here is not the physical you. You are only Uryu Ishida's conscious. You are his soul. Your body is still in the real world.'

'It's dead.' Ishida turned open mouthed and wide eyed, fear written all over his face to the Hollow.

'What my associate is trying to say is that your body _seems_ dead right at this moment. It's a soulless shell, much like a Gigai but once you'll return everything will be back to normal.' Uryu exhaled a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Well at least he now knew he'll return to normal...Eventually. He visibly relaxed a little, though his alarm bells still went crazy at the thought of Ichigo's inner Hollow.

'Does Ichigo know about this?' HIchigo scoffed.

'You could fill entire libraries with the things that idiot doesn't know.' Ishida was grateful Zangetsu was there to give a more helpful answer. He wondered how Ichigo managed to act so natural with that piece of work living inside him. A stray shiver ran up his spine.

'No, he doesn't know we are capable of doing this. At least he didn't know, but I suspect that will change soon.'

'Right now he's freaking out because you suddenly passed out and he thinks you're dead. It's hilarious.' Ishida frowned. What a heartless creature...Then again, that was the exact definition of a Hollow.

'How can you say that? I have to go back. If there's something you want to say to me say it and send me back.' Worry for Ichigo gnawed at him. For some bizarre reason the fear of his perilous situation vanished at the mention of Ichigo.

'Don't worry about him. The reason why we brought you here was because you had some questions about Getsuga's final stage.' Incredulity became the star emotion and Ishida nearly laughed.

'Is that what all of this is about?' Unbelievable...Next time he resolved to take things at face value and swallow down his curiosity because it was true what they said, _Curiosity killed the Cat_.

'My point exactly. I think it's a big a waste of time just like you but then again I'm not king of this castle. Not yet.' HIchigo looked completely bored and he crouched down, resting his cheek against one of his hands. His grin was gone, replaced by what Ishida assumed was a pout. He couldn't believe he was thinking this but...It looked rather cute.

'Ichigo was waiting for you to voice your curiosity for some time now but he can't explain that stage of his power. The only way he can make you understand the depth of his transformation is to show you but since the release of Saigo no Getsuga Tensho has such lasting effects he was at a loss of what to do next.'

'So we gave the baby a helping hand. Again.' Ishida was growing more and more confused by the second, wondering what in the hell did any of this have to do with him But before he could ask, the Hollow suddenly sat up and moved to stand beside Zangetsu. His crescent moon display of ivory teeth was back where it belonged.

'Ichigo's coming.' Ishida took an instant like to Zangetsu. There was something wise and calming about him, like a father figure.

'Yeah, he finally decided to calm down and put that organ inside his skull to some use. It was starting to gather cobwebs.' The Hollow on the other hand...Well, Uryu hoped never to see that side of Ichigo again.

Uryu had to shield his eyes when a blinding light flashed around the two individuals. Another blink, another major change. Thick black smoke fogged around him and Ishida followed the trailing Reiatsu with a careful eyes. He couldn't see anything past it but he felt Ichigo there, or at least a glimpse of Ichigo. The pressure was overwhelmingly powerful and Ishida knew he was only standing because it held no malicious intent towards him. Was this the raw power Ichigo referred to?

Ishida felt the need to touch the darkness, a dangerous sort of excitement taking over his limbs, and he reached forth. Upon closer inspection Ishida realized it wasn't fog at all...It was fire. The tongues of black flame licked his fingertips but didn't burn. They crawled along his skin, sending slight shivers more akin electricity along Ishida's nervous system.

A step reminded him that he was not alone and he tore his gaze away from the creeping Reiatsu. The majority of the impenetrable darkness settled down, running along the horizontal glass like dozens of shadowy snakes, and Ishida found himself face to face with Ichigo in Getsuga form for the second time in his life. He was left as speechless as before...

The man standing before him was Ichigo, yet it wasn't. Not only was his appearance different to that of his friend, with his long pitch black hair and flaming tattered garments, but he looked almost alien in his maturity. The eyes seemed to hold knowledge far beyond Ichigo's young years. The bandages covering his torso, right arm, neck and lower half of the face emphasised his fibrous muscles.

'Ichigo?' Uryu knew it was him but the question was past his lips before he could catch it.

'Yeah, it's me.' Ishida smiled a relieved smile, surprised to find such a huge metaphorical weight lifted from his shoulders. This was a guy he knew and trusted and that made all the difference.

'So this is it then? The way you defeated Aizen so easily.' Uryu's eyes were roaming over Ichigo's body, lingering on his chest of all places. His stomach did a flip and when he realized he was staring, Uryu looked away embarrassed while hiding his face under the subterfuge of fixing his glasses.

'You know it is.' As if to prove his point, a brave Reiatsu flame vined up Ishida's arm, charging his skin with its unique power.

'Where are Zangetsu and...your Hollow?' Uryu's attention was mostly focused on the playful fire. The way it moved, darting from side to side in an almost taunting way, made it seem alive and conscious.

'They're here.' Ishida glanced up from his had to see Ichigo pointing at himself. 'This stage is only possible with all three of us working together.'

'So, who am I talking to?' From the spark in Ichigo's eyes Uryu was certain he was grinning, even if the bandages hid it.

'Who do you think? They're just my strengths, my consciousness is mine alone.' Ichigo stepped closer to Ishida so they were between touching distance. The Quincy found himself hypnotised by the chocolate orbs, as if they suddenly threw some spell over him, and he couldn't move a muscle.

His hand reached forth, much like before, seeking to touch this humanoid embodiment of might. Ichigo didn't stop him or pull back. Uryu's fingertips gingerly touched the plains of abdominal muscles, feeling the smoothness of the carapace of bandages, and moved along the fields, reaching Ichigo's chest and collar to rest on his shoulder. His eyes ran further up to lock with the ones of the man he was currently touching and when he saw the lusty depths, mirroring his own desires, he bit his lower lip in anticipation.

The strips around the Shinigami's face fell around his neck, loosening of their own free will, revealing their secret treasure, an encouraging smile. Uryu was ready to move in but he never had to since Ichigo closed the distance himself. Their lips met in a fervent kiss, eager, curious, without a hint of hesitation. They had both kissed before and they knew how to dance the dance. Uryu happily opened his mouth, allowing Ichigo's quick tongue entry.

In a fleeting moment of insight, Ishida wondered if he was doing a prudent thing. It was true that his view of his friend had changed drastically in the last handful of months. When Ichigo reverted back to a typical teenager at first Ishida felt pity for him, but he wasn't the sort of guy to just come around and hang out. However he went out of his way to let Ichigo know he was there for him. They began spending more time together. At first Ichigo needed some help to catch up with his school work, then Ishida would drop by to check up on him even if he knew Ichigo was doing fine, then it became a necessity. Without realizing it, Uryu began to look forwards to spending more time together with the other young man but he never had a name for his new feelings until...until he found himself in the current situation.

Ichigo pulled him up against himself and Ishida moaned when numerous little groups of flaming Reiatsu sprinted along his body, his clothes seemed to offer no protection. His arms wound up around the Shinigami's neck, holding on as if afraid this fantastic scenario was just that. A fantastic scenario conjured up by his imagination.

Ichigo's hands didn't settle. They continued to map out Ishida's body, adventuring beneath the thin material of his shirt and making contact with the trembling flesh under. He pushed the material over Ishida's head and, reluctantly, the Quincy broke from the kiss but just for long enough to discard the offending article of clothing before rushing to meet Ichigo's lips once more. His moans became more frequent now that Ichigo had freer movement and his fingers, accompanied by the black flames, traced the ribs, the chest and devoted extra attention to the nipples.

The onslaught of pleasure was so intense Ishida had to break contact with the other lips permanently just so he could get enough oxygen into his heaving lungs. He arched his throat when Ichigo closed his freshly vacant lips over the sensitive skin of his neck and ran his tongue along the protruding jugular. Ishida's moans sent vibrations running along Ichigo's tongue and he suddenly pushed the archer down.

Ishida suffered a moment of panic, having lost his footing and finding himself falling backwards, but instead of hitting hard glass he fell across a soft surface of gathering Reiatsu. It rose higher than the ground level, making it look almost like a bed were it not for the lively fire engulfing his body like a second skin. Uryu marvelled at the softness but his wonder was brought short when Ichigo moved in between his willingly parting legs and caused some much needed friction between their painfully hard members.

Uryu's hips bucked with a mind of their own, searching for more attention and Ichigo was more than willing to give it. He thrust against the Quincy while his tongue trailed circles around the dusky nipples, bringing never before experienced pleasure to Ishida. And they weren't even at the best part yet...

Ishida was reaching a critical level. He felt like he would lose his mind if things didn't start moving faster and his impatient fingers began fumbling with the waistband of Ichigo's burning, tattered attire. He didn't get far before Ichigo grasped his wrists and pressed them on either side of his head making Ishida nearly beg for him to please fuck him already. His slutty plea was swallowed by the other when their lips met once more and, happy to have a distraction, Ishida tangled his hands into the long raven strands.

He gasped when Ichigo yanked his trousers and boxers down in an almost vicious manner, his own patience just about ready to snap. Once the clothes were gone, Ichigo's hands moved up Ishida's long legs, getting closer and closer in a teasingly slow manner to that one spot which craved to be touched but Ichigo bypassed it and smirked when Uryu whined in protest. Instead, Ichigo grasped the pert ass and raised the smaller body slightly into the air with ease, repositioning it so he would have access to Ishida's entrance.

The Quincy knew what was coming next and the very mental image of his friend rutting inside him like an animal tore a loud moan from his larynx. He bridged his back when Ichigo's hand suddenly enclosed his member and began stroking the length at a fast pace from the very start. It was an extra surprising treat since Uryu thought being touched down south was off the table... He was never happier to be wrong.

A series of breathless noises streamed out of him, his hips moving into the hand eagerly. Then a new sound escaped through Ishida's clenched teeth. It was a combination between a moan and a gasp, hissed as if by force. Uryu's muscles went rigid, feeling an intrusion into a place that had never been entered before. His tunnel of muscles immediately clamped on the intruder but it did nothing to stop it...It wasn't flesh and it wasn't rigid. It changed shape, accommodating to the tightening of the flesh around it and Ishida realized that it was Ichigo's elemental Reiatsu.

The realization made him writhe but Ichigo held him down, one hand on his hip, and worked to calm him down. He kissed Uryu's mouth with a burning passion while continuing his ministrations down south, both in the front and the back, watching with some pride as the smaller man began to melt once more. When he was satisfied with the depth of Ishida's preparation all attention stopped and Uryu felt like he crushed back to reality in a cruel and painful way.

Had Ichigo delayed even a second before pushing inside the torrid ring of flesh Ishida was certain he would have burst into tears but fortunately it didn't come to that. The Shinigami was many things but cruel was not one of them...Ichigo's hands grasped the angular hips and pulled Ishida up against him, feeling his flesh press against his pelvis. The archer's legs joined behind the swordsman's back, following teachings as old as time even if this was his first time putting those lessons into practice.

Ichigo thrust into Ishida with purpose, his need to consummate this new found love much greater than any play. There would be time for that later... He leaned over, seeking better access so he could drive deeper, and his hair fell over the smaller man like a curtain of umbrage. Ishida reached forth to cling to his shoulders and his blunt nails scraped the skin, adding a pleasant sting to the intense pleasure.

Chocolate brown orbs met sky blue ones for a second and their dilated depths spoke volumes. Ichigo pulled back one last time before thrusting in with all the intent of bringing Ishida's last defensive wall down and it crashed to the ground bringing his own sanity with it. Ishida's vision went blank, much like when he received a hard blow to the head, but instead of pain numbing his senses it was pleasure so acute it was on the verge of becoming painful. He vaguely heard himself shouting Ichigo's name, right before he forgot which way was left and which way was right. Right before he blinked...

Oxygen rushed through his lungs but it still felt like he was suffocating. His head seemed to swim and a sudden dizziness ceased him over which was why it took Uryu a handful of minutes to realize he was back in the real world, lying on Ichigo's bed, fully clothed. Ichigo's breath danced against his neck and he turned to see the Shinigami returned to his usual adolescent self, his eyes closed and his breath laboured as well. Ishida closed his eyes and basked in the afterglow of the orgasm still rushing through him, choosing to ignore the consequences of his actions for the time being.

'Back when we were still trying to learn, you were going to say something. What was it?' Ichigo cracked open an eye and drifted his gaze over to Ishida, feeling much like a lazy and content cat. He thought back, finding it difficult with his currently sluggish mind.

'I was going to say that you really are a good friend but I suppose you're more than that now...'

* * *

**Well, I just realized it's 3 in the morning as I'm typing this. XD I'm certainly going to sleep well after this...**

**I hope you guys liked this fic and I'd deeply appreciate it if you left me with a review. X3 Pretty please with cream on top? O3O **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
